Circuit
ASK NS IF U WANT TO ADOPT!!! Circut is a very able RainWing hacker. She has a few dangerous talents and is very short-tempered, believing that she's better than most of the hackers she knows. All in all, a very fearsome foe. She belings to ns, don't use anything, (art, content, ect.) without permission. She is a roleplaying character so her page won't contain all information about her. Rp with her. Appearance Circuit is probably one of the hottest hackers on the team, having a somewhat muscular build and quite a perfect smile, you'd never expect her to have caused over 10,000 machine-related casualties. Circ tends to keep her scales a bright cobalt with lighter highlights here and there. She gets about an hour of suntime every day, allowing her scales to hold their perfect coloration. Her underscales are a dark gray, slightly lighter than her black ruff and wing membranes. She has a orange-gold cicuit pattern going from her eyes to the base of her tail. The circiut pattern on her wings and ruff are slightly darker than on her main scales, but only by a little. Her eyes are a striking green, always narrowed, wether it be at her phone screen, or at you. Her spines and horns are black with gold tips. She has quite a few scars on her chest, and doesn't like to be asked about them. She tends to wear anime t-shirts with shorts if she's not on a mission. She does have more formal clothes if she needs to break into a bank or high-class business. She has a silver band around her right horn that she refuses to take off. Personality One thing comes to mind when you see Circuit's smug grin: she's looking down on you. Circuit is a very unapprochable dragoness, posessing an air of poise and power that makes dragons scared to talk to her. And they should be. She doesn't speak unless spoken to, and has a dangerous vibe, even if she's speaking politely. If she has her talons begind her back, chances are she's getting ready to draw a knife on you. Even with her own group, they know not to cross her, and talk to Zetta more than they would ever even think of talking to Circuit. She trusts no one but Zetta, and respects few besides her co-leader. She is extremely loyal, but can give the whole group the silent treatment if she doesn't like an assigment. There's one thing the whole group knows from browsing through the many articles about Circuit's early life on the internet. Never, ever, call her by her real name. Unless you have a death wish. Abilities Circuit isn't your average hacker. The others love hacking computers and data files. She has a special prowess in hacking machinery. Not your average computer or password-protected files, no, she hacks tangible objects. She loves hacking cars and stoplights in particular. The worst Silverbay traffic jam in history may or may not've been started by her. She can hack cyber-stuff, but she sees it as boring. She also likes hacking airplane controls, and has caused quite a few bomb "accidents" in the military. She knows almost everything there is to know about the structure of machinery and where the electronic, hackable, components are. Circ has a few other skills besides her hacking. She knows the antomy of the dragon really well, and can often name the most vulnerable areas of a dragon's scales right off the top of her head. Combined with her mastery of throwing knives, she can immobilize an unsuspecting foe. She wins at every dart game the squad has ever played, and loves to brag about her knife throwing skills. She can barely use any other weapon, and tends to gloss over that fact. She hacks with her specialized phone, so she's the one who's sent on missions outside of the base. If someone were to break her phone, or even crack its screen, she would put a knife in them. Her skills set makes her one of the most valuable assets on the team, and she knows it. Reference {| Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters